pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE089: The Kecleon Caper
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Giovanni (Fantasy) |michars =Madison, Alexa |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Noctowl, Misty's Poliwhirl, Brock's Pineco, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Reddy, Greeny |local = |major =Misty's Poliwhirl knows Headbutt. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Madison, Alexa}} is the 48th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While heading to Olivine City Ash and co. notice a huge blimp fly by. When they got to the landing strip they saw the captain of the Blue May, a cruise in the sky, says that two Pokémon belonging to two lovely, rich and friendly ladies are ill. Brock is up to the task and saves the day by curing the Pokémon of whatever is ailing them. What kind of Pokémon are these? Did they come from an entirely different region? Episode Plot The heroes see a blimp passing by. Brock reads there is an airport nearby, so the heroes go to check it out. They come and a man tells them that the blimp carries hundreds of passengers, who travel the world in the blimp, which has many accessories that could be called a "hotel". A flight attendant comes out and asks for a Pokémon Doctor, since two Pokémon are feeling ill, while locations like Olivine City cannot hold a blimp this size. Brock volunteers and tells that he is a Breeder and always has medicine. The flight attendant is satisfied and takes them in. The heroes see the luxurious interior and meet up with two girls, who are Madison and Alexa. Brock introduces himself and asks of them to become his girlfriends if he cures the Pokémon. Misty pulls Brock and says he needs a doctor. Alexa and Madison believe their Kecleon are airsick and tell the Kecleon to appear. The Kecleon, Greeny and Reddy, were camouflaged, but appear to the heroes. Ash, Brock and Misty do not seem to recognize these Pokémon. Alexa and Madison report the wind pushed the blimp side by side, causing Kecleon to feel ill. Brock finds medicine for this motion sickness and gives it to them, plus some Pokémon burgers, which Kecleon like much. Team Rocket examine the blimp. Jessie admits she never expected it to be this big. James thinks soccer of baseball could be played here, but Meowth points out that the ball would roll over. Jessie advises to them to capture the blimp and make a base of operations. The flight attendant decides to take the Kecleon into their room. Team Rocket climb down the blimp and enter the control room. However, they realize none of them know how to ride it. Jessie tells them they should steal everything inside, making James grateful he will sleep on a mattress tonight. Alexa and Madison admire Pikachu and Togepi. Ash and Misty thank them, though Brock shows his Pineco to impress them. Brock holds it, though Pineco explodes, with Brock replying it has a dynamite personality. The Kecleon behind in with the room, as Team Rocket enter the room. Team Rocket search and Meowth finds a box of jewelry. However, Greeny takes the jewelry box and puts it in its mouth. Team Rocket try to get it out, but the flight attendant enters. Meowth asks for help and accidentally tells they were going to steal it. The flight attendant is angry, though Team Rocket, as well as the Kecleon, run out of the room. Ash sends Totodile and Misty sends Poliwhirl. Alexa and Madison admire Totodile's joyful nature and Poliwhirl. Brock goes to send Onix, but Misty yells at him as there is no room for Onix. The flight attendant comes and reports what happened. Alexa and Madison want to know does Reddy or Greeny have the jewelry box. The attendant remembers it was Greeny. Another flight attendant comes and reports a Kecleon, named Reddy, came and took the gentleman's first aid kit. Alexa and Madison know they have to take off for two hours, but also remember the last time they played Hide and Seek it took them a week and a half to find them (with the police). The heroes decide to help out in finding them. Jessie and James disguised themselves as flight attendants, to have an easier search. Meowth thinks if they give Kecleon to the boss, the Kecleon would give the jewelry box as well. Jessie and James are amazed, so go to search. The heroes try to search, but know Kecleon can blend in with the background. Pikachu notices a red stripe, but goes with its master. However, it spots the stripe moving, so alarms Ash. Ash sees it is Kecleon, who goes away. The heroes go after it, but are amazed how quickly it disappeared. Kecleon hangs on the ceiling and smiles. Team Rocket search. Meowth finds the Kecleon, who stretches its tongue, which contains a first aid kit. Team Rocket remember the Kecleon with the jewelry box was green. Meowth spots it, so go after it. Team Rocket goes outside, but go back and hide as they saw the heroes. The heroes come in the room as they saw something enter. The heroes search, but find nothing. They go outside, while Wobbuffet comes out, causing the box (in which Team Rocket were) to crack. The heroes go outside and find Greeny on the blimp. Brock goes up to rescue it. Greeny goes out of his reach and climbs up. Team Rocket climb up and find Greeny. James chases it and since Greeny goes away, Jessie and Meowth track it as well. Greeny stops, as Team Rocket came to a narrow point and fall down the blimp. Greeny climbs down the rope, but is tracked by the heroes. Team Rocket search and find both Greeny and Reddy. However, Reddy and Greeny switch boxes at a fast pace, making Team Rocket confused which one has the box. James brings a bottle cap and switches it from hand to hand. Jessie bashes him, though James admits he saw his grandpa do it. The Kecleon escape and Team Rocket chase them, only to bump into the twerps. Team Rocket undisguised themselves and James sends Weezing to use Smokescreen. Ash sends Noctowl, who Whirlwinds the smoke away. However, Team Rocket disappeared, so the heroes split up to find Kecleon before their foes do. Brock imagines Alexa and Madison praising him for finding the Kecleon. However, they are in front of him, so Brock chases them. Ash and Misty follow and, with the blimp's passengers, surround them. Team Rocket come out and demand the Kecleon and the jewelry box but Ash and friends won't hand them over to them. Jessie sends Arbok and Ash sends Bayleef. Bayleef uses Vine Whip, but Arbok dodges and Headbutts it. Misty sends Poliwhirl, who uses Headbutt on Arbok. Greeny and Reddy join the fight, while James sends Victreebel, who gnaws on him like a hat. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Kecleon counter it with their tails. Arbok goes to Wrap them, but Reddy uses Lick on it. Reddy drops the jewelry box and Meowth goes to get it, but gets hit by Poliwhirl's Double Slap. Victreebel goes to attack, but Greeny uses Lick on it, while also dropping the first aid kit (which Brock catches). Greeny and Reddy use Psybeam on Team Rocket, while Bayleef wraps them with Vine Whip and tosses them away in the sky. Alexa and Madison give the first aid kit back to the gentleman, who forgives them on this trouble. The blimp goes off, as the heroes wave goodbye to Alexa, Madison and their Kecleon. Brock cries the love was not meant to be. Ash thinks it is exciting to see the Pokémon they never encountered before. Misty comments that it is exciting to travel by blimp. Brock thinks it is better to travel on foot, as they can see people and Pokémon. Ash knows Pokémon can't get airsick, so Misty acknowledges their statements as they continue the journey. Debuts Character *Madison *Alexa Pokémon Kecleon Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a Generation III Pokémon before Generation III was invented and before Generation III Pokémon transcended from Hand-drawn Cel animation, to computer cell animation. *This was the first episode to have "Boss Fantasies". This lasted until Season 14 (Black and White). *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Vaporeon. Gallery Brock in love JE089 2.jpg The Kecleon are sick JE089 3.jpg Brock cured Kecleon JE089 4.jpg Brock's Pineco exploded JE089 5.jpg Reddy blends in with the wall JE089 6.jpg The jewels from the box JE089 7.jpg Team Rocket are amazed JE089 8.jpg Team Rocket, the flight attendants JE089 9.jpg The red stripe JE089 10.jpg Greeny appears before Team Rocket JE089 11.jpg Kecleon climbs up JE089 12.jpg Team Rocket are about to fall down JE089 13.jpg The heroes and Team Rocket bumped into each other JE089 14.jpg Brock's fantasy of being praised JE089 15.jpg Brock encounters the Kecleon JE089 16.jpg The Kecleon use Psybeam JE089 17.jpg Bayleef tosses Team Rocket away JE089 18.jpg Brock is saddened for his loveless destiny }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane